Fwd: 44 Things A Girl Would Die For
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: My wonderful masterpiece has arrived. It came to me in a chain letter, hence the title of the story. It's pretty long, duh it's Chaylor, I hope you like it!


**Hey all! This is what I call, my most powerful one-shot masterpieces. The idea for this came to me...in a chain letter. Actually, it was the chain letter itself. I read it and it really spoke out to me. I thank the person who sent it to me (my good friend India) and thank the person who MADE the chain letter (I don't know who). So I decided while I was reading it, why not make it a one-shot? So, here I am, writing this wonderful masterpiece of mine. It's also a anniversary present for someone special to me. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chad walked up to his room after a long day at the park. Troy, himself, Jason and Zeke were playing 2 on 2 nonstop at the park and they only stopped for food and drinks. It was a tradition they've kept for years. Chad hasn't talked to Taylor all day long also, which kinda made him worried about where she would be at and what she was doing. Everytime he would say that to his friends, they would think that he was whipped or madly in love.

It was always both. He was so in love with Taylor McKessie, no one could ever top it.

He took off his sweaty wifebeater and sat down on his chair to his desk. Booting up his computer, he logged on and checked his email. It was always filled with emails from his friends, newsletters or chain letters he would forward or not read. This time, there was a chain letter on there that really caught his eye. Opening it up, he started to read the letter:

Fwd: 44 things a girl would die for

ladies: this will make you tear up :)

fellas: read it, all of it :)

Chad soon got interested in it as he continued on reading and remembering when he had did all of those things to Taylor, both good and kinda bad.

1- touch her waist.

_Chad came up to Taylor while she was at her locker, softly tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped in fear but sighed when it was only Chad._

"_Chad, what have I told you about scaring me?" Taylor told him._

"_Taylor, what have I told you about wearing that skirt to school? It's looking too sexy for me," Chad said in the same tone as his hand touched her waist. Taylor only blushed and rolled her eyes, knowing his touch had an effect on her._

2- talk to her

"_So..what do you wanna talk about?" Taylor asked Chad while they were waiting for their food at a restarant._

"_Well...I don't know," Chad shrugged. Taylor sighed softly and put her hand on her chin. Chad saw this and smiled._

"_But we can talk about your decathalon meeting yesterday? How did you do?" Chad smiled._

_Taylor smiled back and started off the conversation immediately. Chad conversated back with her, happy that they can have conversations without brooding._

3- share secrets

"_Ok, you have to tell me a secret about you?" Taylor smirked. They were in the movie theatre waiting for the movie to start._

"_Oh no, I can't," Chad sighed._

"_Come on! I've told you most of my secrets! Just tell me one, please?" Taylor pleaded, pulling out the puppy pout._

_Chad fell back into his chair, smiling and knowing that he couldn't resist the pout. "Ok ok fine! I...I still like to trade and collect NBA cards," he whispered._

_Taylor looked at him in shock, her mouth agape, "You do?"_

"_Yes I do, and don't you go and tell everyone," Chad eyed her._

"_Girl's Scout Honor," Taylor pledged, showing the girl's scout sign._

4- give her your jacket

_After their talk about secrets, the lights turned down low as the previews played on the screen. The A/C came on and Taylor started to get goosebumps on her arms. Chad saw this and took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders._

"_Chad you shouldn't..." Taylor started._

"_Believe me, you need it more than I do," Chad said back._

5- kiss her slowly

_Taylor unlocked her car door and turn back around to Chad. "I had a great time tonight at your party. Thanks for inviting me,"_

_Chad smiled, "Anytime. Taylor, I want to give you something,"_

_Taylor looked up at him puzzled, "What?"_

_Chad bit his lip before leaning down and softly kissed Taylor. Taylor immediately felt relaxed as his lips touched hers. It wasn't like any old regular sloppy kiss; it was slow, romantic, and amazing. He held her close as he continued to kiss her slowly. He pulled back at her and smiled, "Well?"_

"_That was amazing," Taylor breathed before kissing him once more._

are you remembering this?

"Oh yeah, I'm remembering all this," Chad mumbled to himself as he continued to read and remember...

"_I love you so much, Chad. Don't ever leave me," Taylor whispered to Chad._

"_I'll never leave you again like that," Chad whispered back as he hugged her tightly, never planning on letting her go._  


7-hold her

_As Troy and Gabriella sang on the stage at their prom, Chad came by her and held her close, swaying her to the slow beat of the song. She leaned back on him as they swayed together._

  
8-laugh with her

"_..and then he was like, "That's not a walrus, that's my mom!" Taylor laughed, as she told Chad a joke. _

_Chad laughed with her, "Oh wow, that was his mom?" he asked inbetween laughs._

"_Yeah, it was. It was so funny," Taylor smiled, laughing again. Chad laughed again with her, falling back on the couch._

  
9-invite her somewhere

"_Taylor, I want you to come with me to the Piedmont Parade," Chad invited her, taking her hand._

"_I can't. I have too much homework," Taylor denied._

"_Taylor, you've never went out of your house since summer! Come on, it'll be fun!" Chad told her. _

_Taylor looked at him and sighed. "Fine," she says. She grabs her shoes and heads out of her room with Chad behind her._

  
10-let her be with you when you're with your friends

_Taylor was walking by the gym when she saw Chad talking to his guys. She smiled over at him as she walked towards him. Chad smiled back as he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Good afternoon," Chad smiled._

"_Same to you. Hey, I have to meet with Gabi about something," Taylor replied._

"_She's in a meeting. You can hang with me and the guys, it's ok," Chad said, as his friends agreed. Taylor shrugged and accepting, listening into their conversation._

keep reading

_Taylor and Chad were sitting on the grass watching the clouds roll by. She smiled up at the clouds and looked over at Chad. He smiled with her as he took notice of another cloud shaped like a elephant._

  
12-take pics with her

_Chad looked to his right and he saw a photo booth. Taylor loved taking pictures, especially ones from photo booths. _

"_Hey Taylor! Do you wanna take a picture?" Chad asked with a smile._

_Taylor's frown turned into a smile that instant. "Ok, where's the booth?" she replied._

_Chad led her to the photo booth a few feet away from them. They both got inside and Chad got close to Taylor as the times almost ended. They both smiled when the light flashed several times as they took different type of pictures and got out of the booth._  


Chad smiled at that memory, remembering back to when they were younger and they took pictures together. _'Good times...good times,' _he thought as he continued to read.

13-pull her onto your lap

_The gang was all over at Chad's house watching Dead's Man Chest and Chad and Taylor were sitting on the couch. Taylor leaned closer to Chad, trying to get comfortable. He saw this and lifted her up onto his lap._

"_Is that any better?" Chad asked softly. Taylor nodded and fell into Chad's embrace._

  
14-when she says she loves you more, deny it. fight back

"_Aww, I love you Chad," Taylor cooed._

"_No, I love you more," Chad said back._

"_I love you more!" _

"_Taylor, I love you more than you love me," _

"_Nuh uh," _

"_Uh huh!" _

"_Ok guys, enough! We've been hearing that for the past lunch hour!" Sharpay exclaimed. The couple only smiled and laughed, before going back to their banter._

"_Are you kidding guys?" Gabriella said, "I love Taylor more than you Chad. She's my BFF and my long lost sister,"_

"_Oh no! No one can beat the love I have for Taylor," Chad smiled. He held her close as Taylor tried to get away._

"_Chad! Let me go! I have to eat and chat," Taylor groaned._

"_No way, I'm proving to your best friend that I love you more than anyone else," Chad said, hugging her tightly. She gave up and squeezed back as her friends looked at them in awe._

"My girl Taylor McKessie. God, how much I love her," Chad said to himself. His door came open and his mom entered his room.

"Chad, are you doing your homework?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm studying for a quiz," Chad lied.

"Ok honey. Dinner will be ready in a few," Mrs. Danforth told him before leaving.

Chad turned back around in his chair and faced the screen. _'That was a close one,' _he thought to himself. Chad focused back on the chain letter again, remembering the good times he had with Taylor.

16-always hug her and say "i love you" when you see her

_Chad was talking to Troy when he saw Taylor get off the school bus. He trotted over to her and gave her a huge hug. She hugged back and looked up at her boyfriend._

"_Hey you!" she smiled._

"_Back to you! I love you so much," Chad blurted. Taylor blushed and hugged him again, like it has been forever since she's seen him, which has really been for only a weekend._

  
17-kiss her unexpectedly

_Taylor was sitting next to Chad as she tried to practice her song._

"_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy," Taylor said while choking on the last note. She sighed and put her head on Chad's shoulder, "I can't get that note,"_

"_Yes you can. Just try again," Chad replied, rubbing her back._

"_Ok then. I said pinch me, where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy," Taylor said, almost getting that pitchy note._

"_One more time, babe," Chad smiled, "You're getting there. Start from the middle of the chorus."_

_Taylor nodded before singing again, "All this time I was looking for love, trying to make things work, they weren't good enough till I thought I'm through, said I'm done, and stumbled into the arms of the one,"_

_Chad gave her a thumbs up as she continued to sing, " I said pinch me, where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy," Taylor sung. Before she could finish the note, Chad planted his lips right on hers. She was in shock but relaxed into it, holding onto his arms as she struggled for balance. They pulled back and smiled at each other._

"_You got it that time," Chad smiled as she blushed._

  
18-HUG HER FROM BEHIND AROUND THE WAIST

_Taylor was walking down the hallway to her Algebra II class, talking to Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella also, when she felt arms around her waist, pulling her tightly. She jumped in fear before her friends started to laugh._

"_Hey babe," Chad whispered in her ear. Taylor looked at him from the side and smiled._

"_Why did you do that?" Taylor asked._

"_Mmm...because I felt like it," Chad explained, before hugging her again from the waist. _

  
19-tell her shes beautiful... not sexy![they luv to feel pretty not skanky

_Chad looked at Taylor in awe as she came down the stairs. Taylor looked up and saw Chad admiring her and how she looked. She finally reached the final step and came up to Chad._

_"You still in there, Chad?" Taylor teased._

_"Hun? Oh yeah, I'm still here," Chad replied. "You look...beautiful Taylor,"_

_"Thank you," Taylor blushed, "Are you sure not sexy?"_

"_Sexy can't cover this. This is beautifulness," Chad smiled as Taylor blushed again._

  
20-tell her the way you feel about her!  


"_Taylor, when I'm with you, I feel like another person than just the lunkhead basketball guy. I'm a newly renovated guy that will do anything for his lovely and only girl. You make me feel so special, so happy, so positive and I'm glad that you came into my life. I feel like you're an angel coming down from the clouds to help me in some way. In a way, you did. You made me the better person that I am now...and I'm very grateful for it," Chad spoke into her eyes as Taylor started to blush and softly cry._

_Chad opened Taylor's car door when she arrived down at Pancho's Chinese Restarant. He also opened the entrance to the restarant for her. Ending the date, he walked her to her car, them holding hands throughout._

"_Chad, you don't have to do all of this," Taylor said._

"_But I do. I'm the perfect gentleman for the night," Chad joked, opening her car door for her again._

_Taylor giggled and replied, "You should be like this everyday,"_

"_Only when I'm with you," Chad smiled._

  
22-Tell her she means everything to you, but mean it

"_Taylor, you mean everything to me. You mean the world to me. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Chad told her, holding her hand. Taylor looked into his eyes and all she saw was love for her. He really meant it unlike those other guys._

  
23-if it seems like there is something wrong, ask her- if she denies something being wrong, it means she doesn't want to talk about it- so just hug her

"_Hey Taylor, what's going on?" Chad asked chiperly._

"_Nothing much," Taylor sighed depressingly. Chad noticed the tone in her voice and his face soften._

"_What's wrong babe?" Chad asked, touching her bare elbow._

"_It's nothing Chad. I'm fine," Taylor fake smiled. She knew he could see through her smile so all that Chad did was hug her, hoping that it'll make her feel better and she can talk to him anytime. _

  
24-make her feel loved

_Taylor woke up late from a girls night out (G.N.O.) with her BFF's last night. She sat up on her bed and looked down on the floor, gasping at what she saw._

_There on the floor, was rose petals, in all different colors, spelling out her name. Taylor smiled and looked over on her counter and saw that there were roses in a vase there. She walked over to it and picked up the note that was in the flowers. _

_'I hope you had a good night out and that you enjoyed the flowers. You looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. Maybe we can do something later today? Love you, Chad,' it said. Taylor smiled as she fell onto her chair, sighing over what her boyfriend had did for her._

  
25-kiss her infront of other girls you know

"_Hey Chad," some cheerleaders cooed at Chad as he walked by. He rolled his eyes, knowing that those were some of the girls that he would mess with. That was WAY before Taylor came along. He spotted her coming down the hallway and a smirk pulled across his face. Noticing that the girls were still smiling over him, when Taylor came in perfect distance, he took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately in the middle of the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cheerleaders grew an angry face. He didn't care, as long as he had Taylor, he was fine._

"Yeah you guys do love that," Chad said to himself. His cellphone started to ring and he saw that it was coming from Troy. He ignored the call and continued to read the letter. Chad saw the next few lines and frowned at them.

"_Chad, where were you yesterday? I've been trying to call you," Taylor asked as they went to homeroom._

"_Umm..." he said. He was actually playing 1 on 1 with Troy at his house when he and Taylor planned to go to the ice cream parlor, "I was over at my grandmother's. She was coming down with something and I had to get her medicine,"_

"_Oh ok, how is she?" Taylor said._

"_Fine," Chad said, feeling bad that he had lied to her._

  
27-dont cheat on her

_Samantha had pushed Chad up the lockers and her hands started to roam his body. It was after practice and no one was in the hallways. Chad groaned and pushed her away._

"_I can't do this anymore Samantha," Chad said._

"_Why not? I thought you loved it," Samantha asked._

"_I did but I'm with Taylor now. I can't do that to her," Chad told her before grabbing his bag and leaving her._

  
28-take her anywhere she wants

_Chad and Taylor got back inside his car after they just ate lunch. It was their 4th month anniversary and Chad decided to keep it very romantic._

"_So, where do you want to go now?" Chad asked her._

"_Hmm...how about Dave and Busters?" Taylor asked._

"_Tay, that's way across town," Chad complained._

"_Please? I haven't went since I was a kid," Taylor begged. He softly smiled and agreed, "Ok ok, we'll go there,"_

  
29-txt messege or call her in the morning and tell her have a good day at school, and how much you miss her

_Taylor woke up a school day morning to her cell phone ringing on her dresser. She trotted over to the dresser and answered it._

"_Hello?" she yawned._

"_Ggggggggoooooooodddddddddd Morning Taylor," Chad said happy as a horse. Taylor rolled her eyes as she stifled another yawn._

"_Chad, what are you doing calling me this early?" Taylor asked, looking over at her clock. It was 7:10am._

"_I was just calling because I missed you last night," Chad replied, "and also to tell you to have a good day at school,"_

"_Chad...we'll see each other in school," Taylor told him._

"_I know but I wanted to tell you first thing before school. That shows how much I love ya," Chad said. Taylor smiled, loving how Chad cared so much for her._

  
30-be there for her when ever she needs you, & even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you

"_Hey Tay. You feeling any better?" Chad asked as he came into Taylor's bedroom with today's homework and a bowl of soup. She had stayed home that day because she caught the flu._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Chad. I'm glad you're here," Taylor replied, softly._

"_I'm always be here for you," Chad said, sitting by her bed and taking her hand. Taylor smiled wryly at him as they started to make small talk._

are you still reading this? u better be, its important

"_Duh I am," _Chad thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mom.

"Chad! It's time for dinner," she yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute," Chad replied, before focusing on the letter.

31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.

_Chad and Taylor were out with the gang playing mini golf when Taylor started to get cold. No one had jackets so Chad just held her close, feeling her body against his. Taylor sighed at his embrace and held to him too._

  
32. When you are alone hold her close and kiss her.

"_All right guys, see you tomorrow," Chad told the gang as they left. Chad went back inside to where his girlfriend was waiting for him._

"_Ok, everyone's gone and we are alone," Chad smiled._

"_Oh, what's a girl like me and a guy like you to do?" Taylor played along._

"_I think I have a good idea," Chad said, holding her close as his lips touched hers._

  
33. Kiss her on the cheek; (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her).

_While everyone was waiting for homeroom to begin, Chad turned around in his seat and caught Taylor's eye._

"_Good morning," he told her, kissing her on the cheek._

"_Morning to you too," she replied back smiling. He smiled back before planting a huge smooch on her lips._

"_Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie, no PDA in my class! Detention for two after school," Ms. Darbus exclaimed. The two pulled away and blushed._

  
34. While in the movie, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly.

_While Fantastic Four played on the big movie screen, Chad secretly put his arm around Taylor. She smiled, knowing what Chad had planned up his sleeve. Taylor moved closer to him and automatically put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and tilted her chin up, kissing her lightly. She kissed back, not focusing on the movie anymore but the wonderful lips that was on hers. It was heaven for her everytime._

  
35. Dont ever tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If shes upset, comfort her

"_I'm serious Chad. I think something's wrong with her," Taylor explained._

"_Taylor, get out of here. There's nothing wrong," Chad joked._

_Taylor looked down sadly, turning away from him and walking towards the door. Chad then took notice that he took her seriously. He trotted up to Taylor, touching her arm before she left._

"_I'm sorry Taylor. You know I was just kidding. We can call Kelsi tomorrow to see how she is," Chad compromised. Taylor only nodded as he pulled her into an embrace._

remember this next time you are with her

_"Cute teddy. Where did you get it?" Melody asked._

_"Um..uh...Chad gave it to me," Taylor replied softly._

_"Oh really," Melody said as she looked at Chad. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, he probably gave that to you because you're just a fucking boring science geek like everyone else in this fucking school. Chad only gives teddy bears to girls he loves like me," Melody sneered._

_Fortunately for Chad, he had heard everything that Melody whispered to Taylor. He got out of his desk and pulled Melody away from Taylor._

_"You know what, you have no damn right to talk to her like that! She didn't do shit to you. And it so happens that I do love her. So just back off, OK!!" Chad yelled. This had gotten everyone's attention in homeroom._

38. Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her.

_Taylor and Chad were just playing around in the pool when Chad pulled her close and kissed her softly. She kissed back and pulled away, smiling. He looked deep into her eyes and confessed, "I love you,"_

_Taylor was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Instead she smiled back and replied, "I love you too," _

Lay down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, Link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.

_Taylor and Chad were laying on the grass watching the stars late at night. Chad had snuck her out of her home and they walked to the highest part of Albuquerque to watch the stars. They were laying right next to each other, counting all the stars in the sky. Chad had then lifted Taylor's head softly and placed it on his chest._

"_Is that comfortable?" he asked her. She only nodded as she heard the steady beat of his heart. Taylor linked her fingers with his as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She sighed softly and listened to the two Chad's: his heart and his voice._

  
39. When walking next to each other grab her hand.

_After they watched the stars, they walked back down the dirt road towards Taylor's house. It was bright out with the stars and Chad leaned near Taylor and took her soft hand in his. Taylor looked over at him and smiled as he softly blushed._

  
40. When you hug her hold her in your arms as long as possible  


"_I'm glad you took me out to see the stars tonight, it was beautiful," Taylor whispered._

"_It was my pleasure," Chad said back. They hugged each other for what seemed like an hour since Chad never did want to let her go._

_Taylor was getting ready for bed after her date with Chad, yet again. Putting her hair in a messy bun, she turned off her lamp and slipped under the covers. Before she could close her eyes, she saw her cellphone buzz on her table. Taylor sighed and picked it up._

"_Chad, you miss me already?" Taylor joked._

"_Yeah kinda. I just saw you turn off your light and I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams," Chad replied, romantically. _

_Taylor sighed and fell back on her bed, "Well thank you, and now I can have sweet dreams...of you," Taylor replied._

"_Of course! Good night, baby," Chad smiled._

  
42. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.

  
_"I can't believe that he would do that to me. I'm his only daughter," Taylor said, crying her eyes out. Chad shook his head as he held Taylor tightly, letting her tears stain his shirt. _

"_It'll be ok Taylor. He'll come back soon," Chad told her, rubbing her back._

"_You promise?" Taylor croaked. Chad pulled her back and wiped her tears away._

"_I promise," he confirmed before hugging her again._

43. Take her for long walks at night.

"_Chad, where are we going? The park is that way," Taylor asked, pointing to the opposite direction._

"_The park will still be open for the rest of the weekend. I'm gonna take you somewhere else," Chad told her smiling. Taylor giggled and smiled as she saw where they were heading._

"_We're going to the park?" she asked, seeing the park lights ahead._

"_Yeah, I want it to be just us," Chad said, pushing the park gate so the two can go through. He held her hand as they took a walk in the park._

  
44. Always Remind her how much you love her.

"_Do you know how much I love you?" Chad told her, as they walked down the path._

"_You might have told me that a billion times before," Taylor joked._

"_Ok, just reminding you," Chad smiled._

youll never know when she needs just a lil more love

Chad awoke from his rememberance when the letter ended. He forwarded the message along to his favorite group of friends, hoping they would get the same message too. Looking over at the nearby picture frame that held a beautiful picture of Taylor, he smiled, knowing he would always have a girl that he would always love. He had done most of the 44 things that a girl would die for, but for Taylor, it made their love stronger and she always loved him even more when he did it. He turned off his computer and went downstairs for dinner, having Taylor on his mind all the time.

**It was a sucky ending I know but I've been working on this for 3 days. It took me a while to get it all down. Plus if you haven't noticed, for some of the flashbacks, I used parts of Walk Me Home in it. Hope you all liked my masterpiece. Moonlight Dancing will be updated after the DC Games today and tomorrow, hopefully I'll have First Daughter 2 and the first chapter of East High of the East Coast up. Tell me what you think about it! Thank guys!**

**Also, go to my forums and put in your nominations for the 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards. I'll take all nominations until August 29th. Thanks!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


End file.
